


from shadows

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin!Dia AU, F/F, Headcanons not mine, it's becoming a small snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: Who's side she's on, her own pride or her own selfishness?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I picked the title but it fit in so well? Anyways, this AU is owned by @piiromaniac at twitter, I’m just tempted to write something self-indulgent and DiaMari.

**i.**

Listening to her little sister's rash breathing every so and then is pretty alarming for her to do that week.

She has been hearing every form of apology her magenta-haired little sister said to her every morning, every day, turning to every month and following years—she would never mind Ruby, she cherished her little sister very much. It has been better for this month, though Ruby happened to exert herself in P.E. and the _thing_ happened again, making her must stay home for almost a week already. Dia never leaves her side aside from work and chores.

"Also don't worry about the bills," Dia said with a smile, caressing Ruby's hair more, calming the bedridden girl. "Oneechan will be sad if you keep apologizing, it's not your fault."

.

.

.

The rain was not letting up that morning since the moment she awakened, Kurosawa Dia sighed to the air.

"How's Ruby?"

The owner of this house, the house she and Ruby have lived for eternity after the end of Kurosawa family, Matsuura's home sweet home, came to her aid after she excused herself outside the room.

"Better than yesterday," Dia replied briefly to Kanan's simple question. "She will come to school again next week as long as she takes her prescribed medicine."

Kanan gave her a knowing look and a pat on the shoulder, "I will look for her today, you don't have to worry when you're away."

"Don't you have an appointment tonight, Kanan-san?" Dia asked; she recalled that Kanan won't be around that night, she ever mentioned it during the last dinnertime.

"Mari is busy today with her hotel event, so she declined my offer to meet up."

[Out of the corner of her eyes, Dia's emerald eyes glinted.]

* * *

 

**ii.**

_REVENGE AUCTION website was pretty much silent these days without interesting kills that would earn good money and good heads, Dia thought to herself as she kept scrolling._

_She was done with one of many of her part-time jobs, this time, distributing flyers for a newly-opened cafe, when she decided to grab a can of tea to drink when she browsed through the web._

_Her username,_ night _, was on the top of the screen._

_REVENGE AUCTION was crafted for professional killers at work, searching their targets and some to an unbelievable sum of money. Dia wasn't new, in fact, it was also part of her many side jobs as to preserve money and searching for those heads who ended her family's history for good. Donned with a mask, clad in black tailcoat as dark as night, she would perform beautifully for her target to applause—in the afterlife._

She could feel her own blood boiling by the past that haunted her—those moments of her powerless self, watching her parents being killed mercilessly and Ruby's endless torture—

_A small pop-up sound came from the screen, one message showed up for her to see._

Admin

Thank you for your last kill, night-kun, it was very good. Our client is satisfied. I admired your cleanliness.  
This message is sent to notify everyone that large bounty is coming around 00:00 AM, hope you'll be interested in participating.

_For once, Dia wanted to laugh._

_She afforded to live and to barely keep tabs with Ruby's needs with money she got from these jobs, she always get the notification of the information for large sum kills every week but she never touched any. Her mentor ever mentioned for her to 'follow her heart' when she 'kills', but nothing could come into an agreement when money is being thrown inside the life game._

_She needed more to help Ruby._

_She wanted to repay Kanan's kindness._

_The more she rejected the opportunity, more reasons of taking jobs beside resorting revenge to those people came into mind._

_00:00 AM hit and there she was, refreshing the main page to see the list of large bounties._

The heiress of Ohara hotel chain. Her head costs—

_Dia closed her browser, directing to her call log and pressed a number._

_"Isn't this a good night, Riko-san? I'm here to give you a little work."_

* * *

 

**iii.**

_Surprisingly, the information from her intel Sakurauchi Riko came as sharp as it should be, hitting right at the bullseye as usual. Though she would never expect, this 'heiress of big hotel chain' was close to someone named 'Matsuura Kanan', even, she always meet up with Dia's target every weekend to hang out, per Kanan ever hinted during her tries to get a bit of description._

_"Here, Dia, she's Mari and Mari, this is Dia."_

_A glimpse of golden greeted her with ease, her smile remained intact and friendly as Kanan, out of nowhere, introduced Dia to this heiress of a hotel chain. The event was a bit accidental, Dia was about to go to Riko's place to get some printed digest about her target when Kanan suddenly spotted her in the crowd, the blonde-haired young woman walked beside her that time._

_"_ Diamond? _" Dia didn't expect the accent of English came out, though she knew this girl was slightly mocking her name, she wanted to snap. "Oh, sorry. Dia, was it? I'm Ohara Mari."_

_Dia wanted to reject that hand that time, however, by the turn of events, she accepted._

* * *

 

**iv.**

The small talk between her and Kanan on the hallway ended as Kanan said she would check-up on Ruby. Dia nodded and thanked the young Matsuura once again before she stepped to the opposite direction—

"Where are you going now, Dia?"

Kanan's question made her feet stopped, as well as her hand for reaching her dear knife hidden beneath her skirt. "—Work."

"Tell us if you'll be back for dinner, okay?"

* * *

 

**v.**

The ballroom of Ohara Hotel was filled with many kinds of lightings and decoration, all indicating an expensive ball would be held just around the corner.

Dia took her part-time job there with a help of Riko to get in.

Being a waiter for the restaurant has its own merits since her uniform wasn't exactly different from her usual working getup, as well as she got a neutral position to check on her target's profile, not from exactly up-close, or too far, either. She was surprised at first to know that even the women waitress there dressed in tailcoats, too, with black skirt replaced the raven-colored pants.

It was a long process to get an information without being detected by her dozens of guards and surveillance camera. She just needed a piece of the puzzle about how the heiress doing when an event took place, then she would be all set for her 'heist', another perfectly-flawed clean kill.

"Hi."

There she was, the owner of wavy blonde tresses dressed in her simple white one-piece dress came into her view, greeting her casually as if they were acquainted. They only have met once and it was through Kanan, nothing special.

"Don't ignore me," she said. "Dia, I know you have been working in the restaurant for a month or so."

Dia stopped from her chores of checking the mountain of champagne glasses, directing her attention so the heiress was mildly satisfied.

"Your point, ma'am?"

"Call me Mari," her tone was happy and high. "I'm just looking for someone to chat since it has been all day hectic preparation for an event which is my idea! It is the first time my father agreed on it."

Dia gave an 'uh-huh', listening but paying exactly no mind, hands back to tidying nearby table clothes as the young lady kept talking, she just interjected with an off-hand comment. Slightly studied at Mari's feature with feigning ignorance.

Not much of this blabbering would bear a fruit, she thought.

"—Even though the hotel received letters of death threats recently, it's great that the event's preparation resuming just _great_."

[Dia's expression slightly wavered.]

* * *

 

**vi.**

The ballroom of Ohara Hotel was full of people, the lights were out as the film being played on the stage, some about environmental protection around Uchiura. That event was a commemorative celebration of years of Ohara's hotel chain birth, signaling its investor to do contribute more to sea environments' well-being. Almost all attendees from the guest book came, enjoying the feast and the events as a whole, the ballroom was filled with applause for each and every ounce of Mari's impromptu speech.

The blonde heiress was perfect in her black gown, must Dia say. She knew her closets must be tailored within hands of famous craftsmen, she could choose anything or even request anything to wear; Ohara Mari's life was a cliff to her dirty slums, she could say she is green with envy.

Yet, one thing she didn't have, one thing she knew is absent from Mari from her 'staged' performance is a truthful smile.

Dia's emerald glinted, bored to see the heiress not in her jumpy form again.

.

.

.

_Dia was, what?_

.

After the screening, the blonde heiress would once again stand on the prepared stage, stating her encouragement lines of 'saving the sea environment' kind, also the symbolism of open champagne before moving to other parts of the show.

Dia felt the room was quiet and the situation fell too perfect.

The stage was pretty tall in height, bared to the audience for seeing the queen of the show, also void of protection against hidden bullets.

Dia distanced herself from the group of waitresses in the darkness, moving quickly to the rightmost part of the stage, an angle of three meters, between the crowd that was entranced by the documentary.

Her intuition was sound that night, just in time when she saw someone dressed in a usual expensive tux, yet with hands perked up, as if applauding, as if not _holding something_ underneath his gloved hands.

The documentary reached the finale, another round of applauses broke in when Dia located her knife to hit the man's throat.

_"I'm sorry, but she's mine. You can't kill her now."_

.

.

.

The applauses died, as well as a life of a man, only shards of broken glasses of missed bullets remained a mystery to every guest.

**[ ]**


End file.
